


Horsing Around

by SnowQueenOfMyHeart



Series: Casselsa Collection [23]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Casselsa, F/F, Fluff, Horse Girls, Horses, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueenOfMyHeart/pseuds/SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Just two horse girls having fun. Based on an idea a friend on Tumblr gave me.





	Horsing Around

“How exactly does it work again?”

“Hm?” came a voice that Cassandra felt more than heard.

“You making a horse out of…snow,” Cassandra paused, the concept still just as surprising as the first time she saw it happen back in Arendelle.

Elsa shrugged. “Magic,” she mumbled as she nuzzled closer to the back of her strong girlfriend.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.” But any annoyance she had about Elsa’s unhelpful reply was erased as her ears were filled with the sound of a giggling Snow Queen. She could feel the mirth in Elsa’s chest, pressed squarely against her as she held on from behind.

It was a nice day in Corona, and Cassandra had offered to take the Queen of Arendelle out for a ride on her trusted horse, Fidella. It was a bit unusual for Cassandra to be doing this, but she had spent enough time with Elsa to not feel so embarrassed about having someone so regal - and so unfathomably gorgeous - sitting astride her horse and holding onto her for dear life.

Not that Elsa was afraid of falling off; Cassandra has a suspicion that when she urged Fidella to gallop at a fast clip, Elsa looped her arms around her midriff just to be as close as she could. But the warrior didn’t mind. And now here they were, Fidella slowly trotting as they made their way through a clearing in the forest. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing, and the air was so refreshing. It was perfect.

A soft kiss on Cassandra’s ear brought her back to the moment.

“Since you asked about my snow horse,” Elsa spoke with sincerity as she adjusted her grip on her girlfriend, “I think the best way to describe it is…my snow creations don’t just appear on a whim. They require some emotional energy. It took me a while to understand how it was possible, but when I thought back to creating Olaf and Marshmallow - even when I made the Snowgies by accident…”

Cassandra chuckled. “Still using the name Anna gave them?” she asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow. “It seemed appropriate. My point is, every time I created a sentient being, my emotions were intense. So I realized, I could create practically anything out of snow and ice and bring it to life if I concentrated on the right feelings.”

“And your horse?”

“Valkyrie?” Elsa paused for a moment to recollect how she felt when she brought her magical horse to life. “She was the embodiment of every feeling, every joy, every protective instinct I have for Anna. She came into being in a moment when Anna was in danger and I had to find her. So…I summoned an entity that would never fail to help me find my sister and bring her home safely.”

A silence followed as they continued trotting along. Elsa pondered over those feelings she described and, instinctively, pressed herself against Cassandra for comfort. Cassandra noticed and patted her hands with one of her own.

“Your powers are incredible, Elsa. After everything I saw while serving and protecting Rapunzel - and what happened to me…” The memory of the moonstone was all too fresh in her mind, as was the pain she felt from it. Sighing heavily, she continued: “You would think nothing surprised me anymore. But you surprise me, Elsa. You always do. What you can do with your magic is truly incredible, and I still can’t believe I fell in love with someone as gifted as you.”

Elsa lifted her head up, blushing at her girlfriend’s praise. “Aww, Cass…”

If Cassandra could see herself right now, she was sure she would find a tinge of red in her cheeks. Speaking of…

A patch of beautiful red flowers caught her eye. This seemed like an appropriate place to stop for a while. Cassandra gently commanded Fidella to stop and dismounted. Offering a hand to the Queen, she watched as Elsa took it and dismounted with a level of grace that seemed impossible.

Standing there, hands linked together, they just looked into each other’s eyes. The warm feelings flooding their stomachs left them speechless. But no words needed to be said in that moment. The way they gazed at each other, the soft smiles, the gentle squeeze of their hands…

Fidella rolled her eyes and thought it best to give these hopeless idiots a hand. She gently nudged Cassandra - except it was a little too forceful, and Cassandra stumbled forward and landed in Elsa’s arms. And lips. Quickly recovering from the shock, their eyes closed and the smiles returned as they kissed softly.

They held that kiss for what felt like an eternity, but in reality it was merely seconds. Breaking apart, Elsa traced her fingers along Cassandra’s jawline.

“I think we should give Fidella a little reward for that wonderful ride. And for bringing us closer together,” she said with a teasing wink.

Cassandra couldn’t help but laugh. “Would you like to help me find some apples for her, sweet treat?”

“I would love to, honey bear.”


End file.
